Just A Number
by Veromorphia
Summary: Takes place after GT. Bra is only a young adult, but by all means, she is mature. She begins to see the mysterious three years in a different light. Will she follow in her mother's footsteps with a certain desert bandit?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.

* * *

**_Just A Number_**

**Chapter One**

"Not too bad," Bra said, examining her form in the mirror. She wore a pink tube-top and snug hip-huggers, revealing about six inches of her toned mid-section. Her shoulder-blade-length blue hair was pulled back from her face by two simple barrettes. All-in-all, she looked pretty good.

"Hey, Babe," Goten said from the door.

"Goten, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?" She smiled. "What if I'd been changing?"

"Then I would've gotten an eye-full." He kissed her. "You're beautiful." Goten was a decent boyfriend. He was wilder than his father but no less caring.

Her compliment made her giggle, and she kissed him back.

Bra was nineteen years old and had been dating her thirty-three year old boyfriend for about a year now. It may have seemed strange that she dated a man who had once babysat her, but she didn't get along with boys her own age, mostly because her father disapproved of all of them. Her mother had made a failed attempt to convince him that there weren't any Saiyans left for her to date, and that his daughter would eventually be forced to marry a human. Then Goten had come along.

Her dad had still been against her being involved with "the son of Kakarot," but had eventually approved, realizing that this was as close to a "real Saiyan" as she would ever get. Although she was over fourteen years younger than him, she believed that the maturity levels more or less made up for the age gap. In fact, she often wondered if Goten might just be a little too immature for her.

Goten ended the embrace, saying in an excited and childish way, "Whoa! Check this out! There's this great costume party next week that Trunks told me about! It's supposed to be in some huge mansion—!"

"Goten."

"—with like loads of food! It's gonna' be so—!"

"Goten."

"Yeah?"

"I know. Didn't Trunks tell you that the party was going to be at _this_ house?"

He smiled sheepishly, and moved his hand to the back of his head, looking much like his father. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that part."

Her mother's voice sounded from the door. "I swear, Goten, it's like father, like son. Goku was just downstairs telling me about the big costume party that Yamcha told him about."

"Hi, Mrs. Briefs," Goten said, with a small blush.

"How many times have I told you that that name makes me sound old? Call me Bulma."

"Alright," he replied. "Hi, Bulma."

"Hi, Goten."

"Yamcha's coming?" Bra asked, "Who else?"

"Everyone, Honey. My goal is to throw the party of the year."

"Are you celebrating anything in particular?" Bra asked.

"Not really."

"Well, we'd better get going," Bra said to Goten, referring to their date. As they left the house, Bra couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that there was something special about that day. Then, right in the middle of dinner, it hit her. They had had a party on that same day a couple of years ago.

_- - -_

Bra was fifteen years old. She was drinking punch by the snack table and checking out the guys when she noticed a very lonely-looking man standing in the corner. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was Yamcha, one of the only two human members of the Z-sensei.

She approached him. "Hi!"

He looked up. "Oh, hi. Bra, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You look _exactly_ like your mother. Do you know that?"

"I've been told," she replied.

He sighed, frowning, and stared back at the ground.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Listen. I really don't know if it's something that I should discuss with you. You're a little young. I doubt your mother would approve."

"You can tell me. Please. I'm very mature for my age. If it's really that bad, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Alright." He turned his head as the sadness on his face grew. "It's not bad or anything. It's just that...this is me and Bulma's anniversary—the day we met for the first time. She probably doesn't even remember anymore."

"Oh," she said sympathetically, noticing the pained look in his eyes. "You still love her, don't you?"

He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I knew that I shouldn't have told you about this."

"I won't tell," she said. "I'm sorry about everything you went through. You should really get over my mom. She's not that great. Believe me. I've lived with her."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I've lived with her, too. I know it all."

After that, they stood and talked for the rest of the party. By the time the clock struck two and her mother herded the party-goers out, Bra had decided that Yamcha wasn't nearly as bad as her parents said he was.

- - -

After her date, Bra approached her mother. "Hey, mom?"

"Yeah?" her mom replied, rummaging through a kitchen cabinet. She always seemed so busy.

"You sure there's _nothing_ special about that day--the day of the party?"

Her mother appeared lost in thought for a moment, then said, "No. Nothing that I can think of. It was just a random date that we chose a couple of years ago for a party. I was looking over old calendars, and thought 'Hay! Why not then?'."

"Oh," Bra said. She couldn't believe it! Her mom and Yamcha had had...what? A ten year relationship? And she couldn't even remember their anniversary! She respected her mother, but for a genius, that was pretty stupid.

Bra walked over to the shelf and withdrew an old photo album. There were so many pictures of her mother with Yamcha. She was surprised that her father hadn't already destroyed them. Her mom had told her that they broke up because Yamcha had cheated on _her_, but then why was it that _she_ had been the one with a new family in the end, while Yamcha remained alone?

She studied the old pictures of Yamcha. He had been a pretty handsome man in his prime. _Not that he's not still totally handsome now_, she thought, then dropped the book in disgust. _No! The guy is like forty years older than me!_

Plus, she mused, poor Yamcha had gone through enough in his life. The last thing he needed now was some misguided nineteen-year-old getting a crush on him, much less the daughter of the man who had killed him, and the woman who had broken his heart.

* * *

From The Author: Listen. I know that this story is very VERY weird, but please try not to flame. I hope that someone can appreciate this. Please don't flame me. If you don't like it, I accept constructive criticism with open arms, but not flames. Thanks!

* * *

_Updated Note: I've recently decided to edit some of the worse mistakes from the story. Review any way you want. The above was just the rant of a fourteen-year-old._

_--Veromorphia, Mon/7/24/06_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Bra walked through the mall, searching for the perfect costume for the party. Goten followed close behind grumbling about how bored he was. "Bra, come on. You must be able to put something together yourself. You have more clothes than this store does."

"That's not true," she said, "And besides, I wouldn't want to go to a party in an old outfit that everyone's already seen me in. I have to be original."

"But why do _I_ have to be here? I have other things to do," he said whined.

"Fine! Just go away then!"

Goten flinched. "Wow. Someone's testy today. Well, I'll be going home then. See ya." He flew out.

_Moron_, she thought. _What if someone had seen him disappear before their eyes? He could blow his cover! _She sighed. _Why am I being so hard on Goten? It's not his fault that I've fallen... _"No!" she yelled.

"Is there a problem, miss?" a saleswoman asked.

"No. No problem." She couldn't accept it. It had to be forbidden. No one would understand! Her father would have a fit and kill Yamcha if he ever found out that the thought had so much as crossed her mind. Yet she couldn't keep her feelings at bay. It wasn't just pity. She realized now that the feelings had laid dormant since her conversation with him at the party four years ago, but she had been too proud and afraid to let even herself know about them.

She walked outside the mall for a while longer and then flew home. She wasn't in the mood for costume shopping anymore.

She decided to peruse more of her mother's photo albums. She genuinely couldn't believe that this was happening to her, but at the same time…it felt right, like something that had been meant to be for many years already, something it would be wrong to fight now. She turned the page to see a picture of her mother and Yamcha together. She smiled maniacally as the perfect costume idea suddenly entered her mind.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The party was going to start in just a few hours. Bra reached into her bag, and withdrew a pair of scissors(I can't beleive that I don't know how to spell that^_^). She cut about three inches off her her blue hair, and tied it back. There was still something missing. "I've got it!", she said, as she ran to her bathroom to get some hair lightener, and a curling iron. Her hair was a little darker than her mother's had been when she was about sixteen.  
  
About an hour later, she was finished. She looked at herself. She had lightened her aqua hair so now it had a younger, and more sky-blue color to it. She left a few whispy bangs in the front, and had the rest tied back in a wavy pony tail. She looked down. Covering her body was a pink dress, with a short, puffy skirt. Right across the chest, in big pink letters it read, "Bulma". She looked at the picture, than back at herself, and indeed, she was an uncanny likeness if her mother at sixteen years old.  
  
"Bra, honey, can I see your secret costume yet?", her mom asked from outside.  
  
"Sure, come on in."  
  
Her mother walked in, and gasped. "What?! This is amazing! I always knew that you inherited my looks, but this...this is unbeleivable! I'm so flattered!", her mother said, hugging her.  
  
"Thanks, mom. So, you think someone who hasn't really looked at either of us in a while might get us comfused?", she asked hopefully.  
  
"If I were thirty years younger, yes. Definately! Well, see you at the party."  
  
"Bye.", Bra said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Yamcha stood on the front step of Capsule Corp. He held twelve red roses. He wasn't sure why he still always bought roses when he came to see Bulma. He guessed it was just out of reflex, and because he wasn't a good enouph cook to bring food. He was sweating, and trembling slightly. "Ok, Yamcha...you can do this. Just take a deep breath.", he said to himself. He had gone through this so many times before. Why was it still so hard? He just thanked Kami that Vegeta wasn't into Public shows of effection. Otherwize, he may have lost it on numerous occasions.  
  
He followed his own advice, and took a long, trembling breath. He was as ready as he would ever be. He rang the doorbell.   
  
"Hello, Yamcha. Come in!", Bulma said, embracing him, and kissing him on the cheek, "Long time, no see."  
  
Why did she still have to do that?! It drove him crazy! "Hi, Bulma." He handed her the roses. "Thanks for inviting me." He managed a smile.  
  
"Thankyou for the roses. They're beautiful." She walked off into the kitchen, and Yamcha let his composure drop back into it's normal look; boredom, and despair. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.   
  
He found himself a seat in the darkest corner, farthest from the other guests. He had arrived late, so everyone else was already there.   
  
Trunks and Marron danced closely in the middle of the room. The newly-weds were known to be deeply in love.   
  
Goku clapped to his wife, who was performing her personal dance style, known throughout the z-sensei as "tai-chi-chi".  
  
Goten stood talking to Paris. 'What's she doing here?', Yamcha wondered, but shook it off. It was none of his business.  
  
Krillin stood on the opposite side of the room. He seemed to be telling jokes to Eighteen, who leaned against a nearby wall, wearing a scowl. Every so often, her lips would twitch to a smile, but would quickly return to normal, much like the way Vegeta always reacted to secretly finding something funny.  
  
Vegeta...he was standing in another corner of the room, stairing down. He seemed to be trying to hide it, but you could tell just by the basic structure of his aura that he was beaming with happiness. He knew that he had Bulma. Yamcha clenched his fists in anger, then just let his arms drop. He suddenly felt more alone than ever. Everyone had somebody but him. Self pitty hung heavily in the depths of his soul.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bra walked into the main room. The time had come.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yamcha?", a woman's voice came from above.  
  
He lifted his head, and gasped. "Bulma?!", he said to the girl. It was Bulma; Bulma from a long time ago!  
  
"No, silly, it's me; Bra.", she said with a giggle, "Like my costume?"  
  
He felt his face redden. "Oh, yeah. It's great. How are doing, Bra?"  
  
She pulled a chair over, and sat next to him. "Fine, and you?", she asked.  
  
"Great.", he replied.  
  
She frowned at the look in his eyes. "I know what day this is.", she said, "I'm really sorry. I don't know what my mom's problem is, but she just doesn't seem to remember anymore. This must be so hard on you."  
  
"No. I'me fine.", he said, uncertainly, finding his very forced smile weakening, then melting off his face altogather.   
  
"Yamcha, why did you and my mom break up?", she asked, "I know that it involved cheating, but lately, I've wondered exactly who the cheater was. My mom told me that you cheated on her, and that she went to my father for compfort and got...um..." She blushed. "...visited by the stork."  
  
He sighed. "If I tell you this, you won't tell your mother, right?" She nodded, and he began, "I didn't do it."  
  
"I believe you. What happened?"  
  
The fact that she was so trusting in him was mildly disturbing. Even Goku had been slightly less trusting toward him since the break-up. "Okay. Well, you know that I used to be a well-known martail artist, right?" She nodded again. "I had many fans; many FEMALE fans." He shook his head. "Those ditsy woman had been causing problems in our relationship since we were teenagers. They would scream 'I love you!' outside my bedroom window, and try to rip off my sleavs when I walked outside. It always made your mother insanely jealous. It almost caused the end to our relationship more than once. Well, about a year after Trunks came back, I started noticing a change in Bulma's behavoir. She wasn't as...close. Vegeta also seemed different; testy around me, and Bulma; sometimes he just seemed lonely."  
  
"My dad?!"  
  
"You could tell that he was lonely. It was as plain as day. I almost felt sorry for him a couple of times.  
  
Well, anway, one day Bulma was supposed to come over my house. A minute or two before she came over, my doorbell rang. It was just another one of the blond, ditsy fans. She asked for my autogragh, and I invited her in." When Bra began to give him a strange look, he got defensive. "Nothing happened!"  
  
"Okay.", she said quietly, "I believe you. I've already said that."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just not used to people ya' know...trusting me about this."  
  
"I understand. Please continue.". she said.  
  
"Well, when Bulma showed up, I was getting some paper out of my bedroom, and there was a blond sitting on my couch. I explained the whole situation to her, but she still flipped out. The next thing I knew, I was alone, and Bulma was having Vegeta's son." He lowered his head.  
  
"So you got killed, and by the time you got back there was something silently brewing between your girlfriend and the man who took your life?", she asked sadly.  
  
He nodded. "If your parents found out I told you this, they'd kill me."  
  
"Told her what?", Vegeta asked from above.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nothing.", Bra responded.  
  
"What?!", Vegeta persisted, and Bra got up.  
  
"Nothing!", she yelled, "None of your business!"  
  
"That's it! What has this pervert been telling you?!!!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
"The truth!", Yamcha responded.  
  
"You stay out of this, you pathetic excuse for a weakling!!!"  
  
"No! I won't! I want you to stop yelling at her right now!", Yamcha said. 'He's standing up for me?!'. Bra thought, 'Against my father?!'  
  
"Shut your mouth, you pathetic human! She's my daughter! She's my property! You do not tell me how to treat her!!!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
Her mother ran beside her father. "What's going on here?", she asked.  
  
Yamcha exploded with anger. "You short, arogent, self-centered bastard! You don't deserve her! I can't believe that Bulma chose you over me!!!"  
  
Then her father smirked, and did something that was very rarely seen done by the Saiyan; he rapped his arm around her mother's waist in front of a room full of people, and said, "But she did, didn't she? Go home and play with your cat."  
  
Yamcha opened his mouth, then seemed to be at a loss for wods. He flew out.  
  
"Ha. Weakling's probebly going home to cry.", her father said emotionlesly. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Bra Staired into her father's unfeeling eyes, infuriated. Yamcha had been right; her father had never deserved her mother.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that, Bra?", her fath-...no, the evil Saiyan prince Vegeta said.  
  
"Why do you think?! You had no right to treat him like that!"  
  
"The weakling had it coming to him.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Mom, don't you see anything wrong with this?!", Bra asked desperately.  
  
"Hm.", her mother pondered, "Well, your father might have been a little mean, but Yamcha shouldn't be telling you anything that we wouldn't approve of. What was he telling you anyway?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Bra!", Vegeta persisted.  
  
"He was telling me the truth about how you and mom got together, Vegeta!", she said to him.  
  
By now, everyone at the party was backed up, watching and listening. Vegeta looked both ways, at all of the eyes stairing at him, all of the people listening intently to thier conversation about this sensitive subject, and some color appeared on his cheeks.  
  
Bra smirked. "Feh. You act all tough, but when it comes to feelings, your just a hopeless coward."  
  
"Watch it, Brat!!!", Vegeta yelled, walking closer so he could scream in her face, "If Trunks had disrespected me at your age, or any age for that matter-!...well,", he said, glancing at Trunks, "he could probebly tell you himself."  
  
Trunks flinched, and his eyes widened knowingly, as he moved a little farther from the scene.  
  
"That's just it!", Bra said, unafraid, "You never did deserve mom. This should never have been your family!"  
  
"What ARE you talking about?!", he asked.  
  
"You should've died at the hands of Krillin the first time you came to purge this planet, just like you've always deserved!"  
  
Somewhere in the back, Krillin jumped behind his wife.  
  
Vegeta spoke again after a pause. "If I had died you would never had existed, and that's on;y if this planet somehow wasn't gone ten times over in my absence, and in the absence of my son! Think about it, you spoiled little brat!!!"  
  
"Oh, spoiled?! So, it's right back to your excuses, huh?! That you were treated badly as a child?! Well, if your life was so bad, why did you always smirk in the face of preventable murder. I've heared stories. Everyone who you've killed and wish back remembers one thing, that satisfied, sadistic smirk!"  
  
"You...!!!", Vegeta said, through clenched teeth. Now everyone in the room was shivering.  
  
"And don't think that your other little arguement changes my oppinion at all! I would gladly give my life, my very existance to send you to hell where you belong!!!", she yelled.  
  
Vegeta's fists clenched, and a little blood could be seen dripping through his fingers as his hair turned yellow, and his eyes green. For the first time in this whole arguement, swhe felt fear. Vegeta screamed, "YOU BRAT!!!!!!!" He lifted a powerful hand, and beat her in the face onto the ground.  
  
Shivering, she lifted a hand to her stinging face. He had torn the skin to the cheekbone. The blood was gushing. She felt her eyes watering, not because of the pain, but because her father had never hit her before. She'd never known what a beating felt like. She almost felt empathy for her father at that moment, because this had been an evey day thing in his childhood, but then remembered that although it was harsh, he, of all people, deserved it.  
  
Her father powered down. There was fear in his eyes also. "Bra...", he said, walkin toward her.  
  
She got up, and walked backward. "Get away from me."  
  
"Princess..."  
  
She flew out without a destinaltion, but almost authimatically, she knew where she was going.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been on a camping trip, and I'm only home for a couple of hours, so I have to hurry up and upload this thing! Please review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Hello everyone. I got my first flame. It was for this story. I'm not too surprized, so it doesn't really hurt my feelings that much. I'm also not going to remove it. I'll just keep it as a reminder. Anyway, here's the story!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Goku watched the scene wide-eyed. What was Vegeta thinking hitting his daugter like that?! 'He must have gone evil again or something.', Goku thought, 'Even majin, I doupt that he would've done something like this, but it's the only logical explanation!' He decided that he had to stop Vegeta before he went after anyone else.  
  
He powered up to super Saiyan, and crept up behind the other warrior, getting him in an armlock. He had expected the proud prince to fight back, but he just kind of slumped down in his arms, and accepted that he had been captured.  
  
"Vegeta?", Goku said, confused.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot.", Vegeta said quietly, pushing him off, and walking farther into the house.  
  
"Oh, how dare he?!", Bulma yelled, chasing after him.  
  
Goku powered down.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvienence everyone." Trunks said, ushering out the guests. "Bye, Goku."  
  
"Ah...bye."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yamcha sat on his couch in the dark, holding something up to his heart. It was a picture of he and Bulma. Actually, it was four pictures. The frame held one photo of he and Bulma at about sixteen, one when they were seventeen, one when they were twenty-one, and one when they were about twenty-six. He sighed, and felt a few tears escape his eyes. The picture had been taken only weeks before Radditz arrived. "Damn him!" he said to himself.  
  
"Yamcha, come on, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Leave me alone, Puar."  
  
"Alright. I can see that you need some time alone." his friend replied, flying out the window.  
  
Yamcha felt a slight breeze, then heard some whimpering on the other side of the room.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked the unseen intruder.  
  
At that, the person walked closer, into his field of view. It was the daugter of the man and woman who had brought him to this tragic state, someone he hadn't expected to see. "Yamcha." she said in a distorted voice. As she walked closer, Yamcha noticed the blood pouring from her face, and over her pink dress.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, forgetting his own sorrow, and taking the distressed girl into his arms. He sat them both down on the couch.  
  
"Vegeta happened! That's what!" she responded.  
  
"He did this to you?! That--! That--!"  
  
"I know. I'm so sorry Yamcha."  
  
"Sorry about what?"  
  
"About...everything." she cried. "You should never have been left alone. My mother should have been waiting for you when you got wished back, and then you should--"  
  
"Thanks, but--"  
  
"--and then you should have dumped her." she continued.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She was just a jealous, spoiled, two-timing brat, and I know it." She nestled her head into his neck. "You were always way too good for her."  
  
"I..." he said, shocked "I've never heard anyone...talk about me like that."  
  
"I know it's not exaclty the same," she said through tears "but I know what it's like to have a relationship ruined by Vegeta."  
  
"I know." he replied. "I've seen how many boys came and went form your house over the years."  
  
She trembled again. "Why couldn't Goku have just finished him when he had a chance?!"  
  
"You don't honestly mean that?"  
  
"Yes I do." she said seriously. "Just like I said to Vegeta before he gave me this," She pointed to the large wound on her cheek. "I would gladly give up my existence for him to be dead!"  
  
He sighed. "But it wouldn't have just been you. First of all, Trunks would have never come back to warn us about the androids, and save Goku, and that wouldn't have even mattered if Frieza had decided to stop by earth during his immortal wrath upon the universe."  
  
"But what if he had never sent Radditz in the first place? Then Frieza would never have known about the dragon balls, and we...I mean all of you could have lived in peace." She sighed. "Still no Trunks."'  
  
"Not to mention that--even if the androids or Cell never came--Goku would have still been weak when Buu attacked.", he said.  
  
"And the Shenrons." she continued "But what if--...no. That wouldn't work."  
  
"Face it, Bra; this was meant to be. I wasn't supposed to have Bulma. From the very start, I was just destined to be alone, and there's nothing anyone can do about that now." he said sadly.  
  
"No. Your only half right." she said, looking into his eyes "You and my mom were just never meant for eachother, but you were not destined to be alone."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were just meant to find love later in life. I'm sure of it." she said with a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said, suddenly feeling very awkward.  
  
She grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him close. "I think I've fallen in love with you."  
  
"What?!" he yelled "Bra, you can't be serious! I could've been your father!"  
  
"Yamcha, I think we've already established that that simply isn't true. Remember? It wasn't meant to be. I'm an adult, and I haven't found my soulmate yet. Maybe this means that you and me were meant to find eachother all along. Maybe that's why you always had a soft spot for my mom. She might have been a glimps into your future."  
  
"Okay, that's get something strait!" he said "I didn't have a 'soft spot' for your mother. I loved her, and I still do. She was never a glimps of my future either. After Trunks was born, she was a glimps of my past; the one where I was happy." He felt a single tear run down his face, as he lowered his head, his shirt still in her grip. "I won't let anyone take her place."  
  
"Oh, come on. You have to move on from her. Have you ever even kissed another girl since the breakup?"  
  
Still looking down, he shook his head.  
  
She gasped. "And everyone was calling you a two-timing player?! Well, no wonder you miss my mom. You've probebly forgotten what it's like."  
  
He tried to pull away, but the powerful demi-saiyan put a hand behind his head, and pulled his lips to hers. He didn't struggle long before allowing himself to kiss her back. This was the best kiss he had ever had, better than any Bulma had given him. Why was that? As he pulled away, and looked into those blue eyes, he realized. It was because Bulma had never really loved him, and Bra did. Suddenly, he felt truth in the girl's words. They were meant for eachother after all.  
  
"So, did I convince you?" she asked with a smile and a blush.  
  
He smiled nervously back, and nodded. "This is weird."  
  
"Yep." she replied.  
  
"Vegeta can never know about this, right?"  
  
Her eyes widened, and she nodded. "I think that's a given. Ah...speaking of Vegeta, I really don't want to see him again tonight. I hate him!"  
  
"You don't really mean that. Everyone knows that you have a great relationship with your father. Your just mad now."  
  
"But he's such a self-centered coward, and I'm not ready to see him again." she whimpered.  
  
"It's alright. You just stay here with me for a while." he said, embracing her. It was at that moment that Yamcha realized that the pain in his heart-- the pain that had been there for over thirty years--was all but gone. He had found love again, only this time it was true.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma looked over at her huisband, who sat on the edge of thier bed, stairing through a nearby wall. He hadn't said anything in a long time.  
  
"Vegeta--"  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" he said. He put his face in his hands any continued "I've turned into my father."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've turned into my father and Frieza rolled into one." he said.  
  
"Don't ever say that, Vegeta."  
  
"I just couldn't help it. The way she was talking to me; wishing me dead, I...I just lost it."  
  
"Hay. She has some Saiyan blood in her. She'll heal up. You should just go find her and apologize." she said.  
  
"No. Trust me, after you've done that to a child, they don't want to see you for a long time." He paused. "I would know."  
  
She had come in here to yell at him, but he was already beating himself up so much that she couldn't help but feel pitty for him as well as Bra. "She loves you Vegeta. She's your little princess. She'll forgive you."  
  
He shook his head. "I've never forgiven my abusers, Bulma, and I don't expect her to forgive hers." His voice was full of pain.  
  
He was so sensitive when it came to child abuse. The whole situation must have been tearing him apart. "Oh, Vegeta.", she said. She sat behind him, and put her hand on his left shoulder. He tensed up, then reached his right hand up to hold hers. He was still shaking. The poor distressed man.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Yamcha sat on his couch. Bra had fallen asleep in his arms. He knew he should bring her home. He lifted her up, cradling her head, and began flying toward Capsule Corp. Saiyans were heavy sleepers, so he didn't fear her waking up.  
  
When he arrived, and knocked on the door, he expected it to be a horribly awkward situation, in which he would fear being found out, but surprizingly, he felt more comfortable around Bulma at that moment then he had in far over thirty years.  
  
"Yamcha?", Bulma asked "What are you doing with Bra?" Her eyes shifted to the sleeping figure of the girl.  
  
"Oh, well, you see, after...the incident, she followed...ah...she came to my apartment."  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked with a strange glare.  
  
"Listen, Bulma; don't ask me to explain it. I think she was just in a fragile emotional state, and flew the first place she thought of."  
  
"Your house? It seems to me that she would've gone over to Pan's place."  
  
"Ah...like I said, I can't explain it. I brought her home. Should I put her in her room?" This WAS getting scary.  
  
"Alright. Thanks for bringing her home. Come this way, please." she said.  
  
As she turned around, Yamcha heard an all too familar voice say "What's going on out there?" Vegeta appeared, looking very frusterated at Yamcha's presence. His vision shifted to Bra, and then he simply glared into Yamcha's eyes for a moment, until his scowl melted away and became genuine sadness. Yamcha couldn't believe it. He didn't know that the normally hard lines on the Saiyan Prince's face could be so smooth. "I've wounded her so badly." he said in a guilty tone. Yamcha couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"She's fine." Bulma said "Yamcha brought her home."  
  
"Come this way.", Vegeta said, not even questioning the fact that Yamcha held his sleeping daughter.  
  
Vegeta led Yamcha to Bra's room, and Yamcha set her down on her bed. "Well, see you all later." he said, walking out.  
  
"Wait." Vegeta said.  
  
"Huh?" He turned back around.  
  
"On your cheek. How did you get that blood on your cheek?"  
  
'Oh, Kami! The kiss! Vegeta's going to kill me!' "I...ah...I cut myself...on...ah..."  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepened, then dissappeared once again. "Just...never mind. I think we've all been through enough tonight, don't you?"  
  
Yamcha inwardly sighed in devine relief. "Yeah. Definately. Bye." He flew off.  
  
He picked up the picture of he and Bulma. Before, it had filled him with a barrage of confusing emotions. Everything from love to hatred; from happy reverie to true depressoin. Now when he looked at it, he felt nothing...until he saw Bra instead of Bulma. He imagined that it had been Bra all those years ago. It would've been wonderful. For the first time, he thanked Kami that Vegeta had come and taken Bulma away, because if he hadn't--not only would he have made the mistake of marrying someone who didn't love him--but his true love would have never existed. "Thank's Vegeta." he said to the picture "Thankyou for pointing fate in the proper direction."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Sorry! So, so sorry! I can't even believe that I went so long without updating. At first, I updated two or three times a day, then it was exactly once a day for a while, then it was every few days, and now it's every month?! I know, I've become lazy. I am so sorry! Forgive me? ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Six

Bra woke up, and streched. Laying in her warm bed, with the golden rays of sun just touching her eyelids, it took her a minute to remember the events of the night before. She had been talking to Yamcha at the party, then there had been a fight with her father, then she'd gone to Yamcha's apartment, but how had she gotten home?  
  
Oh no! Had Vegeta tracked her ki signal and killed Yamcha?! It couldn't be!  
  
"Vegeta!" she yelled in her half-sleeping state.  
  
"Bra, what's wrong?!" he asked, flying in faster than she could possibly see.  
  
"You killed him, didn't you?! I know you did!"  
  
"Killed who?" he asked inocently, "Bra, who's been killed?!"  
  
"The man I love." she said.  
  
"Kakarot's son? Bra, he's standing out here waiting for you to wake up. He's fine, except maybe a little startled by the scream."  
  
Now fully awake, she realized the foolishness of her actions. He didn't even know. "Oh." she said, blushing, "I guess it was just a bad dream." Her memory went back to the fight, and she glared deep into her fathers dark eyes. She wondered if he would even apologize. She was sure from the look on his face that he wanted to. The question was whether or not his pride would allow it.  
  
"Bra..."  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"About last night...I...ah...maybe I shouldn't...you know what I mean."  
  
"No I don't." she lied, "You'll have to say it."  
  
He appeared flustered. "You must realize how hard this is for me."  
  
"Does it LOOK like I care?" she asked harshly.  
  
"Don't give me that attitude!" he came close to screaming.  
  
"Screw you." she replied, "How much respect do you expect me to give you? As much as you gave your father?"  
  
His anger showed on his face for a moment. "Stop." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Stop what? Isn't this how a Saiyan's supposed to act? Rude? Obnoxious? Disrespectful?"  
  
"Forget it." He walked out.  
  
She smirked in victory. She had him wrapped around her little finger.  
  
Bra streched once more, than got dressed.  
  
"Hello, Goten." she said, walking out to greet him. She remembered Yamcha. "Goten, I--"  
  
"There's something really important I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Sorry." She walked past him. "I've got things to do. Can we please talk later?"  
  
"It's pretty important." he persisted.  
  
"Alright, what is it?"  
  
"Well you see...ah..." He blushed, and some sweat appeared on his brow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...never mind."  
  
"Alright then." He seemed dissapointed at her lack of interest as she walked to the front step, then started flying. She would tell him later. She arrived at Yamcha's apartment, flying into the window.  
  
She shook him gently. He began mumbling. "Morning, Puar. I had the strangest dream last night about Bra."  
  
"Yamcha." she said gently. "I love you."  
  
He began to open his eyes, and she kissed him hard on the lips. He pushed her off, his eyes wide, screaming, "What the hell?!" He looked at the smirk on her face, then continued, "It wasn't a dream, was it?"  
  
She silently shook her head, and his aura became calm and loving.  
  
"Thank Kami. If I found out that it was only a dream I may have turned to suicide." He smiled.  
  
"Same here." she said. "So how did you sleep?"  
  
"Remarkably well." he answered, then reached his hand behind her head, and kissed her romantically. "It's been so long since I've slept without being haunted by dreams of Bulma." The words were weak and desperate, like those of a starving wanderor put in front of a bufette table. "It's just so hard for me to believe that I'm finally free of that curse. I...I'm speachless."  
  
"No, Yamcha. It's all real. Speak to me. I want to hear you."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"So, how are you going to deal with Goten?" Yamcha asked, taking a bite from his toast.  
  
"I don't know. He was acting pretty strange this morning.", Bra answered, shoveling down another plate.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, he was acting like he wanted to tell me something. He seemed nervous, then he just stopped."  
  
Yamcha thought a moment. "Oh." he said, "Ah, this could either be good or bad news, but I think I know why he was acting that way." He wore a slightly simpathetic look. "Well, last night, at the party, I saw him talking to Paris. Maybe they're getting back together?" He was at a loss as to how she would react, so he braced himself for anything.  
  
"Well...I guess that's good news. No big break up, right? Just an agreement."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, definately. So...are you planning to make this agreement any time soon?"  
  
"Yeah...I should get this over with, shouldn't I?" She got up. "I think that he's at Goku's house. Wanna' come?"  
  
"I...ah...don't know if that would be such a good idea."  
  
"Oh, come on. Your not scared, are ya'?"  
  
"Well, no...." She grabbed him by the arm, and began flying very quickly toward the Son's residence. "How about that." he said as they flew.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I work hard all my life to become the second strongest human in history, and I still end up with a girlfriend who can kick my ass." She smirked, and gripped harder. "Ow!"  
  
The touched don about fifty feet from the house. "You can follow me in, or watch from out here."  
  
"I'm fine right here, thanks."  
  
She giggled , and ran to the door as Yamcha hid in a bush. He heard thier voices.  
  
"Oh, Bra, hi." Goten said.  
  
"Hello." Bra replied, "I'll just get to the point. You see, I know why you were acting strange this morning, and I totally agree."  
  
"You do?!" Goten beamed happily, and put his right hand into his coat pocket.  
  
"Yeah. I can understand perfectly if you want to get back together with Paris, because I've found someone else too."  
  
The smile melted from Goten's face. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about us moving on from eachother. Don't be jealous. You won't be alone, so what are you worried about? You'll have Paris, and I'll have-- ...this older man, right?"  
  
For a moment, Goten seemed to be in a state of shock. "By older, do you mean older than you, or older than me?"  
  
"Older then you. Much older then you. Goten, I'm deeply in love."  
  
Goten then wore what was obviously a very forced smile, and said weakly, "Well, I'm very happy for you."  
  
He seemed to grip down on an object in the pocket of his tuxedo, then just let his arm go limp. Why would he be wearing a tuxedo? Oh god!  
  
Suddenly, a horrible memory entered his mind, a memory of he and Bulma's breakup, and of a part of it that he hadn't had the heart to tell Bra...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Wow, Yamcha, you sure you and Bulma are ready for this?"  
  
"Definately, Puar." he said, straitening his tie, "I've been ready to do this for a little over a year now. Infact, I was going to ask her the day that purple-haired guy showed up, but I got too nervous, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. You were shaking in your boots."  
  
They both chuckled. "But now I'm ready. I'm finally going to ask for her hand in marriage."  
  
"It's so sweet." Puar said, "Bulma's coming soon, right?"  
  
"She should be here any minute."  
  
They heard the doorbell ring. "Goodluck, my friend." Puar said.  
  
"Thanks." Yamcha took a deep breath, then walked toward the door. He opened it. "Hi, Bul--...Oh, hello." he said to the attractive young blond woman standing outside his door.  
  
"Oh this really is your house!" she beamed, "It took me forever to find this address! Can I have your autogragh?!"  
  
"Well, I'm expecting company..."  
  
"Please, Mr. Yamcha! It'll only take a minute, and it would mean so much to me!", she pleaded.  
  
"Well...what harm could it do?"  
  
"Yeah! But I don't have anything for you to sign. Do you have a picture or something?" she asked.  
  
"I don't keep pictures of myself, but I have some paper in the back. Come on in, and have a seat. I'll go get it."  
  
"Wow! I get to go inside Yamcha's home!"  
  
Yamcha walked into his bedroom, and he heard the door open. "I heard a woman's vioce in here-- Yamcha? Who are you?!" he heard Bulma's voice say.  
  
He ran out. "Bulma, hi. How--"  
  
"Who is this?!", she demanded.  
  
"Maybe I should go.", the girl said, running out the door.  
  
"Yeah, Maybe you should, you little slut!" Bulma yelled, "And as for you..!" she said, walking closer to Yamcha, "You sicken me. After a ten year relationship, you still do things like this?!!! I thought you were serious about me!!!"  
  
"I am, Bulma. This isn't what it looks like, honest. She just came to get my autogragh." he said in fear.  
  
"Bull shit!!! You honestly expect me to believe that?!!! You are pathetic."  
  
"But I'm telling the truth, Bulma. I love you."  
  
"Then find a better way to show it!!!" When he didn't respond, she said "Come to see me in a year. If my anger at you dies by then, I'll get back together with you. Go to train with Goku or something. I have plenty of BETTER company right back at Capsule Corp."  
  
"Honey..."  
  
"One year, Yamcha, one year." She left.  
  
One year later...  
  
Yamcha stood on the front step of Capsule Corp. He held twelve red roses. He always brought roses when he came to see Bulma. "Okay, she can't still be mad at you." he said to himself. He felt to make sure that the ring box was still in his pocket, then rang the bell.  
  
Bulma's mother appeared, and gave him a big smile. "Yamcha dear, long time no see."  
  
"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Briefs." he said, as she let him in.  
  
"Bulma, you have a visitor!" she yelled, and Bulma appeared.  
  
"Oh, hello, Yamcha." she said without a touch of anger. He handed her the roses he'd bought for her, and she smiled, and took them. "Thankyou, Yamcha. They're beautiful." she said.  
  
"So, your not mad at me anymore?"  
  
"Ofcoarse not. I have way too much to worry about to hold a little grudge like that. I have the company, and the new baby--"  
  
"Baby?!" he asked. He noticed a child crying in the distence. Could it be possible that it was his?!  
  
"Yeah. Little Trunks is only a few months old, but he's already showing signs of being as strong as his father."  
  
"His?!" Yamcha asked, feeling a warm feeling invade his heart. 'I have a son.', he thought, smiling.  
  
"Woman, the kid's screaming again!" he heard a harsh voice say from the back of the house. Vegeta came in, holding a child with purple-ish hair. How dare that horrible Saiyan monster touch his son?!  
  
Bulma sighed. "Your going to have to take some responsibility. I'm not his only parent."  
  
"Ofcoarse--" Yamcha began, before Bulma cut him off.  
  
"He's your son too, Vegeta."  
  
Yamcha felt as if a knife was being ripped from the pit of his stomach to the core of his heart. He felt his breathing thicken, and began unknowingly shaking his head from side to side. He stepped backward, and tripped. He knew already that he ahd tears in his eyes. He would've flown out, but he felt frozen in place, too shocked to move. "Bulma...?"  
  
"Yes, Yamcha?"  
  
"You...? And Vegeta...?" The tears poured from his eyes, unstoppable.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yamcha, but I'm in love." she said, "I hope we can still be friends."  
  
He turned his damp eyes toward the Saiyan prince. He had been wearing a scowl, but now, looking on at Yamcha's disgaceful display of emotions, his lips curled into a meniacle smirk. That bastard!  
  
"So, Yamcha," Bulma said, "I hope you can forgive me. I really want to stay friends."  
  
He got up. "Bulma, I just have to say this one more time: I love you, and I always will. Never forget that."  
  
He flew out, and went strait to his bed. Shuving his face into the pillow, and holding the engagement ring in his hand, he told himself that it was all a dream, that he would wake up in this very bed and find that none of this was real.  
  
He never awoke. It was not a dream, simply a nightmare that would haunt him for nearly fourty years...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"So," Bra said, "We can still be friends?"  
  
"Yes." Goten said, "And Bra?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'll always love you."  
  
What those Briefs women did to a man was unreal, Yamcha thought. He was the Vegeta this time. He just hoped that Goten could find another girl someday, beacause there would be no getting Bra back now.  
  
Bra walked to Yamcha. "Well, that was easy." she said, giving him a quick kiss. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." he answered.  
  
"Good, then lets go home."  
  
"Mm-hm." As they flew, he looked back at Goten one last time. He sat on the couch next to his father, just stairing at the ring. Goku seemed to be trying to cheer him up, but Goku couldn't help his son now. No one could. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
***********************  
  
From The Author: Wow...it's really been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry. I really hope that you can all forgive me and still read this story. Because of the infrequency of my updates, I think I'll put a "last time" on this chapter. Hop it helps.  
  
**********************  
  
_Last time: Bra has decided to break things off with Goten now, feeling relieved that he'll have Paris to fall back on. In an angsty flashback, we learn more details of the legendary breakup. What did Yamcha leave out when he told Bra the story the first time? Why is he comparing himself to Vegeta?_  
  
**

Chapter Seven

**  
  
"Yamcha." she said to her new lover. He didn't respond. He was staring at the wall across from the couch, past the tv. "Yamcha?"  
  
"Huh?....Oh....Yeah?" he responded.  
  
She almost mentioned his strange mood, but decided against it. "Ah..." she said. "I'm just so glad that I was able to break things off with Goten so easily. No guilt, no pain...it was perfect."  
  
He responded under his breath, in a slightly sarcastic, almost hurtful tone. "Yeah. I'm sure that's exactly what your mother said."  
  
"Huh? Yamcha, what–-"  
  
He put up a hand to silence her. "Just–-... never mind. It would be worthless to even tell you, so–"  
  
"Yamcha, I–-"  
  
"–-So, don't ask." he continued with a scowl.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that?!"  
  
"How dare _you_ be so damn blind?!!!"  
  
She was shocked, without words for a moment. "Yamcha, what are you talking about? What did I do wrong?"  
  
He closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples . "Nothing. I'm sorry." he said. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just..." he opened his eyes, and stopped, shaking his head. "I seriously doubt you would even understand."  
  
"What? Is it a guy thing?"  
  
"No. It's a love thing."  
  
"What..." she began. "What are you implying? Is that supposed to be an insult? I'm confused. Are you saying that I don't understand love? Because I love you, Yamcha. You can tell me what's bothering you."  
  
He sighed. "Fine...He was going to propose, Bra."  
  
"Who...? What...?"  
  
"Goten was getting ready to propose to you when you dumped him!"  
  
"...But I thought you said–-"  
  
"Forget about what I said!" he yelled. "He was ready to spend the rest of his life with you, and he was just about to say it!" he yelled.  
  
"...How do you know that? Did he tell you?"  
  
"....He didn't have to...." Yamcha said bitterly.  
  
"But then how...?....never mind. It's all over now." she said, picking up a magazine. "I don't think we should worry about it anymore. It's best to just forget about it, let it smooth it's self out over time." She sat down.  
  
When she looked up at him again, he stared back at her with wide eyes, filled with rage.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Just forget about it?!!!"  
  
"What is wrong with you, Ya–-"  
  
"Do have any idea what it's like on the other side of this?!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Yamcha, -–"  
  
"You don't do you, and I'll bet you don't care!!!" His voice was beginning to crack. "What have I done...?" She noticed tears in his eyes, as his rage faded away, and he seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Yamcha ....I'll go talk to him if you really want me to."  
  
"Talk s cheap." he said. "Every word that came out of her mouth was a stab in the heart ...after...." he let the sentence linger.  
  
She suddenly understood everything. She got up, and hugged him, with tears in her eyes. She kissed him on the cheek then whispered in his ear "You and Goten are both wonderful men. You found someone else, and he will too. In time, he will. I'm so sorry about all that my mother put you through, and I would never purposely do the same thing to Goten," She pulled back, and looked into his eyes. "But this is love, Yamcha. Do you agree that it's the most important thing?"  
  
"Let me tell you something, Bra." he said. "There is such a thing as one-sided love. It was my dilemma, and now it's Goten's. Nothing can help that poor boy now. Nothing. If he's anything like me, every moment with you after this will be agony....until he finds someone else. After that...well, I'm not sure yet..."  
  
"Oh, Yamcha, come here." she said, embracing him. "Everything will be just fine. Don't you worry. Things will turn out good in the end. They just have to. You are the last person who should be worrying about anyone else." Once again, she put her lips to his ear. "Listen. You've felt far more than enough pain already. Right now, just relax, and be in love. Don't let anyone else's problems get to you. I love you, Yamcha. Just have faith in that, and everything will be fine."  
  
He hugged her back. "I just don't know if I can take the guilt."  
  
"Sh...no guilt. The bad part is my doing. It has nothing to do with you...Everything will be fine. Just keep saying that to yourself, and it will come to be." She kissed him, deeply and romantically. When she pulled away, his eyes seemed unsure, glazed with love and sadness, almost drunk. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"...I say that..." He took her hands, and held them up to his heart. "...That this was meant to be, just like Vegeta and Bulma's love was meant to be, from the very beginning...but that within fate, there is always ugliness; death, pain...good people left in the wake so destiny can be played out in the proper way. Goten doesn't deserve this...but neither did I...I'll stay with you, Bra, but I will never forget about how bravely Goten acted when h's heart was being torn apart...I wish I'd acted a tenth as brave as that boy..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just plain don't get it..." Goten said weakly. "I...I was so close."  
  
Frowning, Goku put an arm around his son's shoulders. "Goten, I'm so sorry. To be honest, I really don't know what you're going through right now. Your mother was my first and only love. But I have a general idea of how you must feel. I've lost people in the past, but not like this."  
  
"Dad, what are talking about?" Goten said, getting up, and wiping a tear from his eye. "You've gone through way more than I ever have. I'm just being a big cry baby. I shouldn't be acting like this. It's foolish! It's disgraceful! Why the hell can't I stop crying?!" he yelled, slamming his fist onto the corner of Goku's fireplace, and causing most of the left side to collapse. "Oh god, dad, I'm sorry. I'll pay for that."  
  
Goku got up, and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "No, don't worry about it, son. Just relax, get some sleep, and try to work all of this out in the morning."  
  
"It is the morning, dad."  
  
"Ah...then work it out tomorrow morning. Just relax, try to forget about everything that's going on. It's too much to tackle in one day, much less in the heat of the moment."  
  
Goten nodded so weakly, shaking so much as he did so, that Goku almost felt a tear come to his eye at that moment. "Your right...I just...didn't think anything could ever hurt this much dad...I've seem people get over things like this so easily, humans, and aren't Saiyans supposed to be stronger? Even half-breeds? Why in the hell does it hurt so much...?...Father,"   
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
"...It...it feels as if a dagger has been ripped from the pit of my stomach to the core of my heart..." 


End file.
